


Cantarella

by eL27



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Ps: kusuka pair ini wkwk btw di cerita ini anggap saja umur Kaito sama Len sama aja ya.. kan klo di aslinya Len umurnya masih belasan tahun trus Kaito masih awal 20an tahun gitu. Tp di sini kita samakan aja ya umur mereka ;)Pss: aku bikin cerita ini setelah berkali-kali denger dan nonton video klip Kaito sama Hatsune Miku dengan judul yg sama, tp masih sedikit bingung sama makna lagunya sih.. Cuma yaa ceritanya malah seperti ini jadinya :3 so, yaaaa vocalovers maapkan saya :3please beware for typos :')





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: kusuka pair ini wkwk btw di cerita ini anggap saja umur Kaito sama Len sama aja ya.. kan klo di aslinya Len umurnya masih belasan tahun trus Kaito masih awal 20an tahun gitu. Tp di sini kita samakan aja ya umur mereka ;)
> 
> Pss: aku bikin cerita ini setelah berkali-kali denger dan nonton video klip Kaito sama Hatsune Miku dengan judul yg sama, tp masih sedikit bingung sama makna lagunya sih.. Cuma yaa ceritanya malah seperti ini jadinya :3 so, yaaaa vocalovers maapkan saya :3
> 
> please beware for typos :')

Pangeran Kaito pertama kali melihat sosok pangeran berwajah cantik itu ketika ia mengunjungi Kerajaan Simaron saat ia masih berusia lima belas tahun.

Saat itu Pangeran Kaito yang malas ikut mendengarkan diskusi politik antara ayahnya dan raja Kerajaan Simaron memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil Kerajaan Simaron. Disaat itulah ketika ia melewati taman kerajaan, ia melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Pangeran Kaito. Sosok pangeran seperti dirinya namun mempunyai wajah yang cantik melebihi kecantikan wajah para wanita di kerajaannya. Sosok itu duduk di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang mengelilinginya, bermain-main dengan hewan-hewan mungil di sekitarnya. Senyum menawan yang sosok itu tunjukkan ketika berinteraksi bersama alam itu semakin membuat Pangeran Kaito terpesona padanya.

Di saat Pangeran Kaito mencoba berjalan menghampirinya, seseorang sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya. Pangeran Kaito mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengan sosok itu. Ia memilih berbalik dan menghampiri sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Waktu itu Pangeran Kaito berharap mereka bisa bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sosok mempesona yang dikagumi Pangeran Kaito menoleh ketika Pangeran Kaito sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam istana. Sosok itu ikut tersenyum kecil mendengar nama tadi.

 

=======

 

 

Setelah satu tahun lamanya, pertemuan kedua itu terjadi. Saat itu mereka berdua, baik Pangeran Kaito dan sosok pujannya telah berusia enam belas tahun.

Pada saat itu Pangeran Kaito kembali ikut berkunjung ke Kerajaan Simaron karena ayahnya yang mempunyai diskusi kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Simaron. Lagi-lagi Pangeran Kaito memilih untuk menyelinap keluar ruang pertemuan dan berjalan mengelilingi istana. Berharap dipertengahan jalan ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan sosok cantik pujaan hatinya.

Pangeran Kaito mengamati sekeliling istana yang ia lewati. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari interior dalam istana. Tiba-tiba saja Pangeran Kaito berhenti disalah satu lorong istana. Ia menatap lukisan anggota keluarga Kerajaan Simaron saat ini.

Seorang raja dengan raut wajah yang tegas dan berwibawa, seorang ratu yang memancarkan kelembutan lewat senyumnya dan dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang terlihat sama. Pangeran Kaito langsung mengetahui jika raja Simaron mempunyai anak kembar. Seorang putra dan seorang putri.

Saat itulah Pangeran Kaito melihat keseluruhan wajah pangeran cantiknya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis sekali di dalam lukisan itu.

"Pangeran Kaito!?" panggilan itu membuat perhatian Pangeran Kaito dari lukisan itu beralih pada sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang putri cantik berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah.. etto..." Pangeran Kaito tergagap, gugup karena tertangkap basah berkeliling istana tanpa ijin.

Putri itu tersenyum. "Mungkinkah, Pangeran Kaito sedang berjalan-jalan?" tanya putri itu. Pangeran Kaito mengangguk kaku. "Ah... maafkan ketidaksopanan saya! Nama saya Rin Kagamine, putri Kerajaan Simaron," ucap putri itu membungkuk kecil memberi hormat pada Pangeran Kaito.

"Ah ya... Kaito Shion, putra mahkota Kerajaan Sho Makoku. Senang bertemu denganmu Putri Rin," ucap Pangeran Kaito membalas membungkuk pada Putri Rin di depannya.

Putri Rin tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang Pangeran Kaito lihat?" tanya Putri Rin.

"Ah ini. Lukisan keluarga yang bagus," komentar Pangeran Kaito menunjuk lukisan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Putri Rin. "Pangeran Kaito, apa pangeran sudah bertemu dengan kakak saya?" tanya Putri Rin.

Pangeran Kaito berbedar dalam hati. Mungkinkah setelah ini Putri Rin akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya?

"Saya belum bertemu dengan pangeran, putri. Dulu hanya sekedar melihatnya sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman istana," jawab Pangeran Kaito.

Putri Rin tertawa kecil. Tawa berkelas seorang putri kerajaan yang mampu menarik hati setiap laki-laki. Namun tidak untuk Pengeran Kaito. Pangeran Kaito sudah mempunyai pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Aniue memang seperti itu. Sering kali menghabiskan waktu di taman istana," ucap Putri Rin. "Mungkin aniue masih berada di taman istana sekarang. Pangeran Kaito ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Putri Rin. "Saya bisa mengantar ke taman istana," tambah Putri Rin.

Pangeran Kaito menampakkan senyum ramahnya. "Tentu. Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu, putri," balas Pangeran Kaito. Dalam hatinya Pangeran Kaito sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Lewat sini, Pangeran Kaito," ucap Putri Rin berjalan mendahului Pangeran Kaito. Pangeran Kaito mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Putri Rin.

 

 

=======

 

 

Pangeran Kaito menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman istana, Pangeran Kaito kembali melihat pujaan hatinya sedang bermain-main bersama kelinci di sana.

Pangeran Kaito tidak menyangka jika sosok itu semakin cantik di matanya.

"Nii-sama!" panggil Putri Rin membuat sosok itu menoleh pada mereka.

Pangeran Kaito kembali menahan napasnya ketika sosok itu tersenyum pada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mari, Pangeran Kaito," ajak Putri Rin. Sekali lagi Pangeran Kaito hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan berjalan mengikuti Putri Rin di belakangnya.

"Putri Rin!" sapa sosok itu tersenyum pada adiknya. Dada Pangeran Kaito kembali berdebar mendengar suara merdu yang keluar dari sosok pujaan hatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya sang pangeran.

"Nii-sama, aku ingin nii-sama bertemu dengan Pangeran Kaito. Dia adalah putra mahkota Kerajaan Sho Makoku," ucap Putri Rin.

Kakak Putri Rin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Pangeran Kaito kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Kaito. Len Kagamine, pangeran Kerajaan Simaron," ucap sosok itu yang bernama Len.

Pangeran Kaito tersenyum. Akhirnya dirinya mengetahui siapa nama pujaan hatinya. Pangeran Kaito membalas uluran tangan Pangeran Len. "Kaito Shion, pangeran Kerajaan Sho Makoku," balas Pangeran Kaito.

Dada Pangeran Kaito bergetar begitu ia merasakan telapak tangan Pangeran Len yang berada di genggamannya. Begitu lembut dan nampak serasi ketika tangan besar Pangeran Kaito membungkusnya.

"Nii-sama, Pangeran Kaito, apa tidak apa jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua? Aku harus bertemu dengan hahaue," ucap Putri Rin.

Tentu saja! Pergilah! Itulah suara hati Pangeran Kaito begitu mendengar ucapan Putri Rin.

"Tak apa, Putri Rin. Pergilah temui hahaue," ucap Pangeran Len. Putri Rin beralih menatap Pangeran Kaito.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Pangeran Kaito. "Dan mungkin acara berkeliling istanaku bisa digantikan oleh Pangeran Len? Jika pangeran tidak keberatan," ucap Pangeran Kaito menoleh pada Pangeran Len.

"Tentu. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab Pangeran Len.

Putri Rin tersenyum. "Baiklah jika begitu. Aku pamit, nii-sama, Pangeran Kaito," ucap Putri Rin. Ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Pangeran Kaito dan Pangeran Len berdua di taman istana.

Pangeran Kaito menatap kepergian Putri Rin, memastikan jika Putri Rin sudah memasuki dalam istana.

"Pangeran Kaito, mungkinkah itu adalah kau yang mengintipku berada di taman istana satu tahun yang lalu?" pertanyaan Pangeran Len membuat Pangeran Kaito segera tersadar. Ia menatap Pangeran Len dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ahh... aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak bermasud untuk mengintip," sangkal Pangeran Kaito. "Aku bermaksud menghampirimu namun rajaku lebih dulu memanggil namaku," jelas Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak marah," ucap Pangeran Len. "Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah bisa berkenalan denganmu, Pangeran Kaito," sambung Pangeran Len.

Hati Pangeran Kaito berbunga-bunga. Mungkinkah selama ini Pangeran Len juga mengharapkan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya?

"Pangeran Len—"

"Panggil aku Len saja cukup," ucap Pangeran Len memotong ucapan Pangeran Kaito dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Pangeran Kaito terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi ia terbuai oleh senyuman manis Pangeran Len yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Kaito saja cukup," ucap Pangeran Kaito. "Bukankah itu adil?" tanya Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len mengangguk. "Ya. Sangat adil, Kaito," jawab Pangeran Len.

Ohh... betapa Pangeran Kaito ingin kembali mendengar Pangeran Len menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, Len... apa artinya dulu kau sudah tahu jika itu aku?" tanya Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len menggeleng. "Aku hanya mendengar namamu. Kaito. Tetapi belum pernah melihat wajahmu," jawab Pangeran Len.

Pangeran Kaito mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Pangeran Len.

"Kaito?" panggil Pangeran Len.

Pangeran Kaito menoleh pada Pangeran Len. "Ya, Len?" tanya Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len tersenyum lagi. "Aku rasa... kita akan menjadi teman akrab," ucap Pangeran Len.

Dan mulai sejak itulah. Harapan besar untuk memiliki Pangeran Len tumbuh dalam diri Pangeran Kaito.

 

 

=======

 

 

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, pertemuan ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya berlangsung di tempat yang sama. Taman istana Kerajaan Simaron.

Hubungan pertemanan Pangeran Kaito dan Pangeran Len semakin erat. Penghuni istana Kerjaan Simaron bahkan bisa melihat jika mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Sejak saat itu kedua kerajaan menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang sangat baik dan saling menguntungkan.

Para penghuni istana Kerajaan Simaron akan sangat menantikan kunjungan dari Pangeran Kaito ka istana mereka. Dan setelah itu, mereka akan melihat bagaimana duet pedang antara Pangeran Kaito dan Pangeran Len.

Dua pangeran itu sama-sama kuat menggunakan pedang. Hanya saja dalam beberapa alasan Pangeran Len akan selalu kalah melawan Pangeran Kaito. Setelah duel pedang mereka, kegiatan mereka akan berakhir dengan Pangeran Kaito yang mengajarkan teknik-teknik menggunakan pedang kepada Pangeran Len.

Putri Rin tidak bisa selalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Pangeran Kaito ketika pangeran Kerajaan Sho Makoku itu datang berkunjung. Putri Rin mempunyai jadwal sendiri untuk belajar bersama sang ratu dan dayang-dayang kepercayaan sang ratu mengenai tata krama seorang putri kerajaan.

Pangeran Kaito selalu menikmati setiap pertemuan dan waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Pangeran Len. Baginya itu sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang ia cintai.

Siang itu, Pangeran Kaito mengajak Pangeran Len untuk menikmati suasana luar istana. Pangeran Kaito mengajak Pangeran Len untuk piknik di bukit yang tidak jauh dari istana Kerajaan Simaron. Tentu saja Pangeran Len dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Pangeran Kaito.

Para dayang istana kemudian sibuk menyiapkan bekal piknik untuk dua pangeran muda itu. Penjaga kuda kemudian sibuk menyiapkan kuda terbaik dari istal kuda yang layak menemani perjalanan dua pangeran menuju tempat tujuannya.

Dan siang itu mereka berangkat dari istana Simaron. Perjalanan itu hanya berdua. Pengeran Kaito dan Pangeran Len. Pangeran Len memerintahkan prajurit atau pun dayang untuk tidak mengikuti kemana dua pangeran itu. Pangeran Len yakin Pangeran Kaito pasti akan menjaganya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di bawah pohon besar di atas bukit, menggelar tikar piknik mereka, bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan seluruh kota di Kerajaan Simaron.

"Ne, Len..." panggil Pangeran Kaito di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Ya, Kaito?" tanya Pangeran Len.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Sangat senang," jawab Pangeran Len. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku keluar istana dan menikmati pemandangan indah ini, Kaito," ucap Pangeran Len kemudian. Tangannya meraih tangan Pangeran Kaito dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Pangeran Kaito terdiam. Ia terkejut ketika Pangeran Len meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Pangeran Kaito memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Sama-sama, Len," ucap Pangeran Kaito. "Aku ikut senang jika kau senang," sambung Pangeran Kaito.

"Apa kau akan mengajakku keluar istana lagi, Kaito?" tanya Pangeran Len.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia," ucap Pangeran Kaito.

"Kaito..." bisik Pangeran Len pelan. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Kaito terdiam menatap Pangeran Len yang juga menatapnya. Iris biru tua Pangeran Kaito dan iris biru muda Pangeran Len saling bertemu. Pangeran Kaito tersenyum, tangannya meraih anak rambut Pangeran Len kemudian menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau tahu, Len..." Pangeran Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya. Tangannya mengambil bunga yang mekar tidak jauh darinya kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga Pangeran Len. "Kau adalah pangeran tercantik yang pernah aku temui," sambung Pangeran Kaito.

Pangeran Len membeku mendengar ucapan Pangeran Kaito. Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar dan pipinya tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Ne, Kaito..." panggil Pangeran Len kemudian. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Pangeran Kaito dan menggenggamnya. "Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Pangeran Len.

"Berjanji? Apa?" tanya Pangeran Kaito.

Senyum tipis Pangeran Len berikan kepada Pangeran Kaito. "Berjanjilah padaku... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah di sisiku, bersamaku," pinta Pangeran Len.

Pangeran Kaito membalas senyuman Pangeran Len tidak kalah tulus. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Pangeran Len kemudian dengan berani mencium kening Pangeran Len dan berkata, "aku berjanji. Akan selalu bersamamu, di sisimu selalu, Len."

Hari itu janji dua pangeran itu diucapkan.

Namun janji tinggallah sebuah janji. Karena sejak hari itu, Pangeran Kaito tak pernah mengunjungi Pangeran Len lagi.

 

 

=======

 

 

Tiga tahun kemudian...

 

 

Pangeran muda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu berjalan malas menuju singgasana sang raja. Di belakangnya, seorang putri cantik berjalan terseok-seok mengikuti langkahnya.

"Nii-sama," panggil putri itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lady Rin!" tukas pangeran itu sedikit mendengus.

Putri Rin yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi seorang Lady sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan. Dirinya sudah menduga kakaknya itu tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Putri Rin sudah menjadi seorang Lady, yang artinya bahwa Putri Rin telah dipersunting oleh seorang pangeran, seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Daikoku. Putri Rin belum bisa disebut sebagai seorang ratu Kerajaan Daikoku karena suami yang dinikahinya masih menjadi pangeran, belum secara sah menjadi raja. Maka dari itu dirinya dipanggil Lady Rin untuk sekarang.

"Nii-sama," panggil Lady Rin lagi berhasil menghentikan langkah sang pangeran.

"Lady Rin, tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja!" tukas pangeran mempertegas.

Lady Rin menggeleng. "Pangeran Len, aku paham betul bagaimana sifatmu. Karena itulah aku meminta ijin dari suamiku untuk kembali ke istana demi menemanimu," ucap Lady Rin.

Pangeran Len menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Suatu kehormatan bisa kembali bertemu dengan Lady Rin setelah dua tahun lamanya terpisah," ucap Pangeran Len. "Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Jadi Lady tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" tukas Pangeran Len.

"Tap—"

"Aku mengerti," ucap Pangeran Len memotong ucapan Lady Rin. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah menghadap raja. Jadi, pada saat itu... Lady boleh datang untuk menghiburku," jelas Pangeran Len.

Lady Rin menghembuskan napasnya kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh undur diri sekarang, lady? Ada seorang raja yang menungguku di singgasananya," ucap Pangeran Len.

Lady Rin lagi-lagi mengangguk. Pangeran Len membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Lady Rin sendiri di lorong istana.

 

=======

 

 

Pintu singgasana raja terbuka ketika Pangeran Len sampai di depannya. Pangeran Len mengangguk kepada penjaga yang membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum berjalan masuk untuk menghadap sang raja di singgasananya.

Tidak jauh darinya saat ini, seorang raja yang juga berstatus sebagai ayahnya menunggu sang pangeran. Di samping kursi singgasana raja ada satu lagi kursi singgasana yang diduduki oleh sang ratu, permaisuri raja.

Pangeran Len memberi hormat pada raja dan ratu. Ia membungkukkan badan.

"Yang Mulia Raja memanggil saya?" tanya Pangeran Len kemudian.

Sang raja menghembuskan napas pelan. "Len, aku ingin berbicara dari ayah pada anaknya. Bukan dari raja pada bawahannya. Jadi buang sikap formal itu untuk saat ini!" tukas sang raja.

Pangeran Len terdiam sebentar. "Ya, aku mengerti chichiue," jawab Pangeran Len kemudian.

"Len, ini adalah masalah yang serius bagi kerajaan kita. Ibu minta kau bisa bekerja sama," ucap sang ratu mendahului sang raja.

"Aku akan mencobanya, hahaue," jawab Pangeran Len.

"Len, kau sangat mengerti bukan jika keadaan kerajaan kita berada diambang batas. Masalah internal kita dimana pamanmu berusaha mengambil tahta kerajaan jika kau tak segera memiliki seorang pendamping dan naik tahta menjadi raja. Juga masalah bandit-bandit yang merajalela di kerajaan kita. Kita tak bisa membasmi bandit-bandit itu sendiri, kita butuh bantuan dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang lebih kuat!" tukas sang raja.

Pangeran Len terdiam. "Lalu? Maksud chichiue memanggilku untuk apa?" tanya Pangeran Len.

"Len, ibu mohon... cobalah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan putri mahkota dari kerajaan lain. Selain untuk menyelamatkan tahta rajamu kelak, dengan begitu kau juga bisa membantu kerajaan kita mendapatkan bantuan untuk membasmi para bandit itu," jelas sang ratu.

"Apa!? Apa chichiue dan hahaue berusaha mengatakan padaku jika kalian menjodohkanku?" tanya Pangeran Len terkejut.

"Len, kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain," ucap sang ratu memelankan suaranya.

"Adikmu sudah menjadi seorang Lady di kerajaan lain. Tidak lama lagi adikmu akan mendampingi suaminya menjadi seorang ratu. Adikmu tidak mungkin melakukan perjodohan ini!" tukas sang raja.

"Tapi chichiue! Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan!" seru Pangeran Len menolak.

"Len, mengertilah dengan keadaan kita saat ini! Pikirkan kerajaan ini, rakyatmu nanti! Jangan hanya kau menangkan egomu sendiri!" tukas sang ibu.

"Hanya kau harapan kami untuk kelangsungan kerajaan ini, Len," tambah sang raja.

Pangeran Len terdiam. "Bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya, hahaue, chichiue?" tanya Pangeran Len menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua Pangeran Len terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Sang raja kemudian mengangguk.

"Pertemuan dengan Putri Lily akan dilaksanakan lima hari dari sekarang. Selama itu, pikirkan baik-baik pilihan yang akan kau ambil, Len," ucap sang raja.

Pangeran Len hanya bisa mengangguk samar.

"Ibu berharap pilihan bijak yang akan kau berikan, Len," tambah sang ratu.

"Baik, chichiue, hahaue," jawab Pangeran Len. "Sekarang? Bolehkah aku pamit?" tanya Pangeran Len.

Sang raja mengangguk.

Pangeran Len membungkuk memberi hormat kepada dua pimpinan kerajaan itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar singgasana.

Sekarang apa yang harus Pangeran Len lakukan? Jawaban bijak seperti apa yang akan ia berikan nantinya?

 

=======

 

 

Lima hari kemudian

 

Lima hari yang diminta Pangeran Len untuk memikirkan jawabannya telah habis. Hari ini seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh raja, Pangeran Len akan secara resmi dipertemukan dengan Putri Lily dari Kerajaan Sylviava.

Pangeran Len belum pernah mendengar nama kerajaan itu sebelumnya. Namun ayahnya mengatakan jika Kerajaan Sylviava adalah salah satu kerajaan yang makmur dan kuat. Alasan sang raja memilih menjodohkan Pangeran Len dengan Putri Lily karena kerajaan itu kuat dan bisa membantu Kerajaan Simaron membasmi para bandit yang sering menganggu rakyat mereka.

Pintu kamar terbuat dari kayu milik Pangeran Len diketuk pelan. Pangeran Len menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum mempersilakan seseorang di balik pintunya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pangeran Len masih berada di balkon kamarnya, mengamati pemandangan kota Simaron yang bisa ia lihat dari balkon kamarnya. Pangeran Len masih tidak menoleh ketika merasakaan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, sosok itu ikut menikmati pemandangan bersamanya.

"Nii-sama," panggil Lady Rin. "Nii-sama baik-baik saja?" tanya Lady Rin lagi.

Pangeran Len meengangguk pelan, tapi anggukan pelan itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan raut wajah Pangeran Len yang terlihat gelisah.

"Nii-sama," ucap Lady Rin meraih tangan kakaknya. "Apa jawaban yang akan nii-sama berikan nantinya?" tanya Lady Rin.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Mungkin memang benar aku harus menerima perjodohan ini untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan kita," jawab Pangeran Len. "Aku tidak bisa mementingkan egoku sendiri," sambung Pangeran Len.

Lady Rin menatap prihatin kakak satu-satunya. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan perasaan nii-sama? Apa tidak apa-apa nii-sama menerima perjodohan ini tanpa dilandasi rasa cinta?" tanya Lady Rin.

"Rasa cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, Lady," ucap Pangeran Len. "Jika aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Putri Lily, aku pasti bisa menerimanya," sambung Pangeran Len.

"Aku dengar Putri Lily memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan memiliki tata krama yang baik," ucap Lady Rin.

Pangeran Len hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga telah mendengar rumor itu," ucap Pangeran Len.

Hening kemudian mengelimuti dua kakak adik itu. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Nii-sama," panggil Lady Rin memecah keheningan. Pangeran Len hanya berdehem pelan. "Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk nii-sama," ucap Lady Rin kemudian. Pangeran Len mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih, Lady," balas Pangeran Len.

Beberapa menit kemudian Pangeran Len dan Lady Rin mendengar keributan di gerbang istana. Dua kakak adik itu mengernyit heran. Apakah keluarga dari Kerajaan Sylviava sudah tiba di istana mereka?

Suara ketuka pintu yang cukup keras dan terburu-buru terdengar di kamar Pangeran Len. Pangeran Len segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Lady Rin berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Pangeran Len, Lady Rin!" penjaga itu membungkukkan badan penuh hormat pada keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pangeran Len. "Kenapa ramai sekali di gerbang istana?" tanya Pangeran Len lagi.

"Apa Putri Lily sudah tiba?" tanya Lady Rin.

Penjaga itu menggeleng. "Maaf, pangeran, Lady. Bukan Putri Lily yang tiba di istana," jawab penjaga.

Pangeran Len mengernyit. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Pangeran Len.

Sekali lagi penjaga itu membungkukkan bada di depan Pangeran Len. "Maaf, pangeran. Yang Mulia Raja meminta anda untuk menemui King Kaito di singgasananya."

Tubuh Pangeran Len beku seketika. Lady Rin terkejut hingga menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Apa tadi yang penjaga itu katakan? Apa Pangeran Len tidak salah mendengar? King Kaito? Apakah itu benar Pangeran Kaito Shion yang pernah singgah di hatinya dan menghilang begitu saja? Pangeran Kaito sudah menjadi seorang raja?

"Ki-King Ka-Kaito?" tanya Pangeran Len tergagap setelahnya. Sang penjaga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pangeran Len menoleh pada Lady Rin, seper sekian detik kemudian Pangeran Len berlari menuju singgasana istana. Lady Rin menyusul dengan kawalan penjaga di belakangnya.

 

=======

 

 

Pangeran Len memasuki singgasana istana dengan terburu-buru. Pangeran Len sempat tidak percaya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pangeran Len baru tersadar ketika Lady Rin menyentuh lengannya dan menuntun Pangeran Len untuk menghadap sang raja.

"Yang Mulia," ucap Lady Rin membungkukkan badannya. Pangeran Len mengikutinya.

Sosok Pangeran Kaito yang dulu dikenal Pangeran Len sekarang begitu berbeda. Kali ini sebuah mahkota terbuat dari emas bertengger di atas kepalanya, menandakan jika kini Pangeran Kaito sudah meninggalkan gelar pangeran dan berganti menjadi gelar raja.

Wajahnya terlihat semakin dewasa dan tegas, rahangnya yang terlihat kokoh juga postur tubuh yang tegak atletis. Jubah berbahan beludru juga dipakai King Kaito untuk menutupi punggungnya. Di samping tubuhnya, tepatnya di pinggang, Pangeran Len melihat sarung pedang. Pedang yang sama dengan pedang yang dulu selalu Pengeran Kaito bawa ketika mengunjunginya.

Pangeran Len tiba-tiba bersemu dan tersadar ketika King Kaito memergoki dirinya yang mengamati King Kaito.

"Yang Mulia Raja memanggil saya?" tanya Pangeran Len kemudian.

Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Simaron itu menganggukkan kepala.

"King Kaito dari Sho Makoku tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Sebagai raja di Simaron aku tentu saja terkejut, tapi sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan King Kaito setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu," ucap sang Raja Simaron. "Pangeran Len, King Kaito ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi beliau ingin engkau mendengarnya juga. Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu," sambung Raja Simaron. Pangeran Len mengangguk dalam diam.

"Silahkan, King Kaito," ucap Raja Simaron kemudian.

King Kaito mengangguk, sedikit membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. "Kedatanganku ke Simaron hanya satu, baginda raja," ucap King Kaito. Ia menoleh pada Pangeran Len secara tiba-tiba, membuat Pangeran Len bersemu merah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mempersunting Pangeran Len dan menjadikannya ratu di kerajaanku!" tukas King Kaito setelahnya.

Ruangan mendadak hening. Raja dan Ratu Simaron membelalakkan mata mereka, terkejut. begitu juga dengan Kagamine bersaudara yang tidak kalah terkejutnya. Tetapi pengawal King Kaito yang juga berada di dalam ruang singgasana sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan penuturan raja mereka.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Pangeran Len tidak percaya.

"King Kaito, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Raja Simaron setelahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, kedatangan saya kemari untuk meminang Pangeran Len dan membawanya ke kerajaan saya," jawab King Kaito.

Sang Raja Simaron terdiam. "King Kaito, mohon maaf sebelumnya... tetapi permintaan anda mungkin tidak bisa saya kabulkan. Sebagai raja dan juga ayahnya, saya sudah memilihkan sendiri calon yang cocok untuk putra mahkota saya," ucap Raja Simaron.

King Kaito tersenyum miring. "Ranjell heika, apa heika yakin akan menolak permintaan saya jika kerajaan saya bisa menawarkan bantuan untuk kerajaan anda?" tanya King Kaito. "Saya mendengar jika Simaron tidak aman saat ini, banyak bandit yang menyerang rakyat. Selain itu adik heika berusaha merebut tahta kerajaan yang masih anda duduki," ucap King Kaito.

"Urusan internal kerajaan saya bisa saya selesaikan tanpa bantuan anda, King Kaito!" tukas Raja Simaron.

"Heika yakin?" tanya King Kaito. "Apa dengan menjodohkan putra mahkota dengan putri dari kerajaan lain yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya akan bisa membuat putra mahkota bahagia? Mungkin itu bisa menyelamatkan tahta kerajaan yang akan diduduki olehnya kelak. Tapi... bagaimana dengan hatinya? Perasaannya?" tanya King Kaito.

Kedua mata Pangeran Len membola. Apa maksud yang dikatakan King Kaito itu?

"Jika Pangeran Len sudah menerimanya, tidak ada salahnya. Rasa cinta bisa datang sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama!" tukas Raja Simaron.

King Kaito tidak menjawab, bukan berarti dirinya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sylviava sedang dalam masalah saat ini. Kabar yang sampai di telinga jika rakyat Sylviava berusaha menggulingkan kekuasaan raja sekarang. Apa keadaan itu bisa heika yakin untuk menyerahkan Pangeran Len pada putri dari Sylviava?" tanya King Kaito. Wajahnya serius, tampak tegas berwibawa dan membuat Pangeran Len terpesona.

Seberapa bencinya Pangeran Len pada King Kaito karena melanggar janji mereka dan meninggalkannya, tidak mampu membohongi perasaan Pangeran Len yang memang sejak dulu jatuh cinta pada penguasa Kerajaan Sho Makoku tersebut.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Raja Simaron tidak yakin.

"Ya. Saat ini sedang terjadi kudeta di Sylviava. Heika yakin dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sylviava mampu membantu Simaron dalam membasmi bandit-bandit yang ada?" tanya King Kaito.

"Yang Mulia..." Pangeran Len buka suara. Semua mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh padanya. "Bolehkah saya berbicara?" tanya Pangeran Len.

Raja Simaron mengangguk memberikan ijin.

Pangeran Len mengangguk kemudian beralih menatap King Kaito yang juga menatapnya. Pangeran Len harus menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh kewibawaannya di depan King Kaito karena gugup sorot mata tajam itu menatapnya.

"King Kaito, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda setelah sekian lama," ucap Pangeran Len membungkuk memberi hormat. "Tapi, apa King Kaito pikir dengan menghilang begitu saja, kemudian kembali dengan gelar yang berbeda akan membuat saya mau dengan mudah menuruti permintaan anda?" tanya Pangeran Len. "Anda mungkin memang seorang raja di kerajaan anda. Tapi di sini adalah kerajaan Simaron, bukan Sho Makoku. Masalah internal kami bisa kami selesaikan dengan cara kami sendiri tanpa bantuan anda!" tukas Pangeran Len.

Sejenak Pangeran Len melihat rahang King Kaito mengeras, kemudian kembali santai seperti sebelumnya. "Sebelumnya, saya memohon maaf pada anda Pangeran Len karena menghilang begitu saja dan tidak mengunjungi anda. Tetapi, saya mempunyai hal yang lebih penting saya kerjakan daripada mengunjungi anda di Simaron ini," ucap King Kaito.

Pangeran Len terdiam. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar King Kaito berkata seperti itu padanya. Jadi, bagi King Kaito, dirinya itu tidak penting?

"Aku tidak mau dipersunting olehmu!" tukas Pangeran Len lugas dan tegas.

Lady Rin yang berdiri di sebelah Pangeran Len sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan tegas sang kakak.

"Anda yakin, pangeran?" tanya King Kaito. "Kelangsungan Kerajaan Simaron berada pada pilihanmu sekarang," ucap King Kaito. Pangeran Len menatap nanar King Kaito di depannya.

"King Kaito," panggil Raja Simaron. "Anda mendengar sendiri jawaban dari putra mahkota. Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya," ucap Raja Simaron kemudian.

Lagi-lagi senyum miring kembali tampak di wajah tampan King Kaito. "Saya sarankan untuk anda memikirkan kembali keputusan itu," ucap King Kaito. "Saya bisa menawarkan beberapa keuntungan jika Pangeran Len bersedia dipersunting oleh saya," sambung King Kaito. "Saya bisa menjadikan tahta kerajaan anda aman meski Pangeran Len ikut bersama saya. Prajurit saya akan membantu Simaron membasmi bandit-bandit yang ada. Simaron dan Sho Makoku bisa menjalin lagi kerja sama yang sempat terputus sebelumnya. Dan mungkin juga, Sho Makoku akan menjadikan Simaron sebagai aliansi kami, ditambah keamanan Simaron berada di bawah perlindungan Sho Makoku jika Pangeran Len bersedia dipersunting olehku," jelas King Kaito.

Raja Simaron terdiam. Tawaran yang diajukan King Kaito memang sangat mengiurkan dan menguntungkan untuk Simaron. Tetapi sebagai seorang raja, ia harus memutuskannya dengan bijaksana. Selain keputusannya, keputusan putra mahkotanya sendiri adalah keputusan yang akan sangat berpengaruh nantinya.

"Apa anda masih ragu, heika?" tanya King Kaito. "Apa anda lebih percaya pada Sylviava? Seorang raja yang mendapat kudeta dari rakyatnya, apa anda tidak bertanya apa yang membuat rakyat melakukan kudeta pada rajanya?" tanya King Kaito lagi.

"Yang Mulia..." panggil Pengaran Len. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ayahnya itu tidak tergiur dengan tawaran yang King Kaito berikan pada mereka.

Raja Simaron menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia menoleh pada permaisurinya. Wanita cantik diusianya yang mendekati setengah abad itu ikut menghembuskan napas pelan.

"King Kaito, apa anda yakin ingin meminang putra mahkota kami?" tanya sang ratu. "Anda tahu sendiri jika pangeran adalah satu-satunya harapan kami yang kelak akan mewarisi tahta Simaron. Putri Rin tak bisa menjadi pewaris tahta karena kini dia sudah menjadi Lady," ucap sang ratu. "Dan lagi, Pangeran Len adalah seorang laki-laki," tambah sang ratu.

"Apa saya terlihat mempermasalahkan apakah Pangeran Len laki-laki atau bukan?" tanya King Kaito. "Saya mengerti betul Pangeran Len adalah laki-laki dan saya mencintainya. Apakah salah jika saya ingin mempersunting seseorang yang saya cintai?" tanya King Kaito lagi.

Pangeran Len lagi-lagi membeku di tempatnya. King Kaito dengan jelas mengatakan jika raja muda itu mencintai dirinya? Apakah itu perasaan King Kaito yang sesungguhnya atau hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaannya saja?

"Untuk pewaris Kerajaan Simaron setelah Ranjell heika, kita bisa diskusikan nanti bersama," ucap King Kaito.

"King Kaito, apa anda berjanji bisa menjaga dan melindungi putra kami?" tanya sang raja.

King Kaito tersenyum bangga. "Saya akan melindunginya dengan seluruh kemampuan saya!" King Kaito menjawab tegas.

"Soal penawaran anda pada kami, King Kaito?" tanya sang raja lagi.

"Miku—kerabat kepercayaan saya akan mengurusnya!" jawab King Kaito.

Sang Raja Simaron terdiam. Sejak dulu Simaron dan Sho Makoku memang sudah menjalin hubungan yang baik dan erat. Hanya saja beberapa tahun ini hubungan mereka memburuk dan kandas begitu saja. Bukan alasan yang krusial. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Sho Makoku menghilang begitu saja dari jalinan persahabatan antara dua kerajaan itu.

Sang raja kembali menatap pada permaisurinya, kemudian menoleh kepada kedua anaknya. Lady Rin dan tentu saja Pangeran Len.

"King Kaito, semua itu... tergantung kepada jawaban pangeran sendiri. Ia yang berhak menentukannya," ucap sang raja.

King Kaito kembali menoleh pada Pangeran Len. "Pangeran, apa jawaban anda?" tanya King Kaito langsung.

Pangeran Len terdiam. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang? Apa tidak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan?

"Saya harap anda memberikan jawaban yang bijak, pangeran," ucap King Kaito menginterupsi kegalauannya.

Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, menunggu jawabannya. Pangeran Len tak bisa lari dari tuntutan itu. Ia putra mahkota, ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi kerajaannya. Pangeran Len berdebat dengan hatinya. Sejujurnya ia mencintai pria bernama Kaito Shion yang kini mendapatkan gelarnya menjadi raja. Namun ia juga membenci pria itu. Pria yang sama dengan pria yang meninggalkannya dan mengingkari janjinya begitu saja. Pangeran Len takut pria itu kembali meninggalkannya jika dirinya menerima tawaran itu.

"Nii-sama," panggil Lady Rin membuat Pangeran Len menoleh pada perempuan cantik itu. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum padanya, senyum hangat yang dulu selalu menenangkannya. "Turuti kata hatimu, nii-chan," ucap Lady Rin kemudian.

Pangeran Len semakin gundah akan pilihannya.

Pangeran Len memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Jika pilihannya akan berhasil menyelamatkan keluarga dan rakyatnya, bahkan kerajaannya... ia rela berkorban untuk melindunginya. Kelopak mata Pangeran Len terbuka, iris matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Saya..." Pangeran Len menundukkan kepalanya. "...bersedia," bisik Pangeran Len pelan.

King Kaito tersenyum lebar. Ia lantas berjalan mendekati calon pendamping hidupnya. Tangannya menarik dagu Pangeran Len pelan, membuat Pangeran Len mendongak menatapnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberikan jawaban anda, pangeran," ucap King Kaito tersenyum. "Kau akan ikut aku kembali ke Sho Makoku setelah ini," sambung King Kaito.

King Kaito kembali menghadap Raja Simaron. "Perjanjian sudah dibuat. Waktunya saya mewujudkannya," ujar King Kaito. "Miku!" panggilnya, kemudian seorang perempuan cantik yang berada dibarisan pengawalnya maju selangkah.

"Ya, Kaito-sama?"

"Perintahkan prajurit terbaik kita untuk datang ke Simaron dan menangkap semua bandit-bandit yang ada!" perintah King Kaito. "Dan juga, siapkan perjanjian kerja sama antara dua kerajaan!"

Perempuan bernama Miku itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, Kaito-sama," ucap perempuan itu. "Saya permisi." Miku membungkukkan badan pada Raja dan Ratu Simaron memberi hormat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

"King Kaito, bisakah kami meminta waktu untuk membicarakan ini bersama dengan keluarga kami?" tanya Raja Simaron. "Pengawal akan menunjukkan kamar anda," sambung sang raja.

King Kaito mengangguk. "Tentu," jawab King Kaito. "Kami permisi," ucap King Kaito membungkukkan badan, pengawalnya melakukan hal yang sama. King Kaito dan para pengawalnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan singgasana raja.

 

 

"Kaito-sama, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu pengawalnya, Mikuo—kakak laki-laki Miku.

King Kaito menyeringai. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar pangeran cantik itu jatuh ke pelukanku!" desis King kaito. "Meski pun aku harus mengirim bandit-bandit itu untuk menyerang Simaron dan menghancurkan Sylviava sekali pun," ucap King Kaito.

Mikuo terdiam, ia mengangguk kecil.

Mikuo tahu, rajanya ini sudah mencintai Pangeran Len sejak dulu. Dan kini King Kaito terobsesi untuk memiliki pangeran cantik itu.

 

=======

 

 

Sudah dua bulan terlewati setelah perjanjian antara Simaron dan Sho Makoku terbentuk. Dua hari setelah perjanjian itu King Kaito langsung memboyong Pangeran Len pulang ke istananya.

Pangeran Len sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi Kerajaan Sho Makoku. Ketika ia tiba di kerajaan itu, dirinya begitu terkejut. Sho Makoku ternyata adalah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan berjaya. Semua rakyatnya menyambut kedatangan raja mereka di jalanan ketika mereka sampai. Mereka bersorak senang, bahkan berteriak dan bersorak memberikan selamat kepada raja mereka karena sudah menemukan calon ratu mereka. Pipi Pangeran Len bersemu ketika mendengarnya saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan begitu meriahnya.

Kembali Pangeran Len takjub dengan bangunan istana megah Sho Makoku yang berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari bagunan istananya dulu. Kini ia semakin yakin jika Sho Makoku benar-benar kerajaan besar dan berjaya.

Selama kurang lebih dua bulan tinggal bersama King Kaito di lingkungan dan orang-orang yang baru, Pangeran Len mendengar banyak cerita tentang calon suaminya itu. Misal saja cerita dari penjaga istal kuda istana yang mengatakan jika King Kaito selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat sendiri kuda yang sering ia pakai, yang ia beri nama Ao. Cerita dari tukang kebun istana yang mengatakan King Kaito sengaja membangun sebuah taman bunga di belakang istana yang berdasarkan cerita tukang kebun istana itu, King Kaito membuat taman bunga untuk calon permaisurinya. Pangeran Len terdiam mendengarnya saat itu. Apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah dirinya? Tapi dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Jadi mustahil baginya untuk disebut sebagai permaisuri raja.

Cerita lain datang dari Mikuo—orang kepercayaan King Kaito—yang mengatakan jika King Kaito berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan kerajaan yang mereka tempati kini. Atau cerita dari jenderal perang kerajaan yang mengatakan jika terkadang King Kaito turun langsung ke lapangan untuk melatih prajurit. Dan masih banyak cerita kebaikan lainnya yang Pangeran Len dengar tentang King Kaito.

Mengenal King Kaito selama hampir dua bulan tinggal bersamanya membuat Pangeran Len mengerti betapa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mencintai dirinya. King Kaito selalu bersikap lembut dan manis padanya. King Kaito berusaha membuat Pangeran Len nyaman tinggal di istana yang akan menjadi rumahnya kelak.

Selama hampir dua bulan itu juga Pangeran Len memantapkan hatinya. Ia menerima King Kaito dengan hatinya. Dan bersedia untuk menikah dengannya.

 

 

Pernikahan kerajaan itu terjadi hari ini. Mulai hari ini Pangeran Len resmi menjadi suami—atau permaisuri—dari King Kaito dan mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Sho Makoku.

Pesta pernikahan dihadiri oleh banyak petinggi kerajaan dari berbagai kerajaan yang diundang. Termasuk Raja Ranjell beserta permaisuri yang tak lain adalah orang tua Pangeran Len sendiri. Keluarga Kerajaan Daikoku, kerajaan di mana Lady Rin tinggal kini juga turut hadir dalam pesta pernikahan itu.

Seluruh rakyat Sho Makoku bergembira pada hari itu atas pernikahan raja mereka. Mulai sekarang mereka tak hanya mempunyai seorang raja, namun juga seorang ratu yang menjadi kebanggaan mereka.

Pangeran Len—atau mungkin kini yang berubah menjadi Ratu Len—berdiri di balkon kamar pengantinnya dan King Kaito. King Kaito tidak berada di kamar saat ini, ia mengatakan ada sedikit urusan dan akan menyusul ke kamar mereka nantinya.

Suasana hiruk pikuk kebahagiaan terpancar dari setiap sudut Kerajaan Sho Makoku. Mereka bersuka cita dan berpesta.

Senyum manis tampak di wajah cantik ratu baru itu. Ia merasa lega dirinya sangat diterima untuk menjadi pendamping raja oleh rakyatnya dan menjadi ratu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan berdiri di balkon malam-malam seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang semula menegang, kembali rileks ketika tahu siapa yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya suka melihat cahaya warna-warni itu, sangat indah. Mereka sangat bersuka cita," jawab sang korban pemelukan.

King Kaito tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sosok dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup tengkuk ratunya yang terbuka. "Tentu saja mereka bersuka cita. Mereka akhirnya memiliki ratu yang cantik sepertimu!" tukas King Kaito.

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku ini laki-laki!" tukas sang Queen.

"Bagiku kau tetaplah cantik. Meski pun kau laki-laki!" tukas King Kaito kembali mengecup tengkuk ratunya, kemudian beralih ke leher dan bahunya. Suara desahan yang tak tertahan tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir mungil ratunya.

King Kaito menyeringai.

"King, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Panggil namaku. Aku ini suamimu!" tukas King Kaito.

Len menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kaito, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Tentu. Apa itu?" tanya King Kaito.

Len terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kaito, tiga tahun lalu... setelah kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Len.

King Kaito yang sebelumnya mencumbu bahu putih ratunya terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang ratu.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu entah kenapa... membangkitkan kenangan burukku," jawab King Kaito.

Len mengernyit. Lantas berbalik untuk menatap sang suami, ia harus mendongak karena sang suami yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len. "Meski aku ragu, kau pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa melakukannya, bukan?" tanya Len lagi.

King Kaito menunduk dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan kenapa menghilang begitu saja!" tukas King Kaito. Senyumnya sebelumnya terpatri di wajahnya kini mulai menghilang. "Hari itu, disaat hari terakhir kita bertemu... beberapa minggu setelahnya kerajaanku diserang. Kami bertarung untuk mempertahankan kerajaan kami. Ayah dan ibuku terbunuh karena penyerangan itu," jelas King Kaito.

Len terkejut. wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Kaito..." bisiknya mengelus pipi suaminya pelan.

King Kaito tersenyum samar. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya menggenggam tangan Queen Len yang berada di pipinya. "Aku tidak memberi tahukan berita ini padamu karena tidak ingin kau khawatir padaku. Sejak kematian ayahku, dewan kerajaan memutuskan mengangkatku sebagai raja yang baru. Aku harus banyak belajar bagaimana cara menjadi raja yang baik saat itu. Maka dari itu aku memilih mengorbankan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu dan mengabdi kepada kerajaan dan rakyatku," cerita King Kaito.

"Tetapi aku terus meminta mata-mataku untuk memantau keadaanmu. Ketika aku mendengar ayahmu akan menjodohkanmu, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Mikuo dan Miku membantuku untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Kerajaan Sylviava yang ternyata sedang dalam masalah. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali mencarimu dan meminangmu," ucap King Kaito. "Pada awalnya aku takut ketika kau melihatku dan akan menolakku karena kau membenciku. Aku sudah meninggalkanku saat itu. Aku sangat gelisah ketika penawaran perjanjian itu. Tapi setelah mendengar kau bersedia menikah denganku, itu benar-benar membuatku sangat-sangat bahagia!" tukas King Kaito tersenyum menatap Len.

Semua cerita itu memang benar, tiga tahun lalu keluarganya meninggal karena penyerangan di kerajaan. Namun, beberapa bagian sudah King Kaito ada-ada agar permaisurinya tidak tahu kebenarannya. Ia tidak ingin permaisurinya itu membencinya.

"Aku sangat takut saat itu. Aku pikir aku tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu," ucap Len.

King Kaito tersenyum, ia menunduk untuk memberi kecupan di kening ratunya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itu aku kembali ke kerajaanmu dan meminangmu," ucap King Kaito.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaito," balas Len.

"Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Sekarang, aku berjanji padamu akan selalu bersamamu," ucap King Kaito.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu kali ini," ucap Len.

King Kaito menggeleng. "Tidak akan!" ucapnya tegas. "Len, kau adalah ratuku... bolehkah aku melakukannya malam ini bersamamu?" tanya King Kaito.

Len tersenyum kecil. "Aku adalah milikku, Kaito. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku," jawab Len.

King Kaito tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah tidak sabar, ia segera menggendong sang ratu secara bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Malam itu penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencinta menjadi sempurna. Dalam dekapan orang tercinta mereka menumpahkan seluruh gairah cinta mereka. Bersama orang tercinta, mereka terlelap dengan senyum merekah di bibir mereka. Dua insan manusia itu menemukan kebahagiannya.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *aniue : panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki, biasanya di kalangan kerajaan  
> *hahaue : panggilan untuk ibu biasanya dipakai di kalangan kerajaan  
> *chichiue : panggilan untuk ayah biasanya dipakai di kalangan kerajaan
> 
>  
> 
> Nah yaaa beginilah cerita Cantarella versiku :3
> 
> Jadi sebenernya yg nyuruh bandit-bandit menyerang kerajaan Simaron ya si Kaito. Dia masang trik kayak gitu untuk melancarkan aksinya buat dapetin Len :3
> 
> Dan cerita selesai hurray '-')/


End file.
